


Between us

by Hotgitay



Category: God Friended Me (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Cara and miles Vow to not let the god account come between them
Relationships: Cara Bloom/Miles Finer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Between us

“No matter what happens we won’t let the god account come between us again”Cara says to Miles 

“I can’t lose you”Miles tells her 

“You won’t lose me”Cara squeezes his hands 

“I couldn’t bare to go through that pain all over again”Miles confided to Cara

“I’m sorry I hurt you”Cara tearfully states 

“It doesn’t matter now because I have the love of my life back”Miles wipes away her tears


End file.
